The Phantom and Phantomess of the Opera
by EnchantedRaven
Summary: When the Phantomess comes to the Opera House in Paris she finds out the the Opera house holds many secrets, including the Phantom of the Opera. Will there meeting end in love or tragedy? All emotions come into play in this short story. It's not finished b


**Phantom and Phantomess of the Opera**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning, a New Life

"Beautiful….isn't it?" said Alice. "I suppose so….not as big as _The Glorious Opera House_, back home" said the Phantomess.

The two girls had traveled from Lille to the Opera House in Paris to audition for an Opera that was being shown there.

Alice spoke in a whisper, "You know…they say there is a Phantom who haunts this place, he supposedly killed many people without mercy". The Phantomess just gave her a blank stare. It didn't bother her, because she used to be the same (though she didn't kill AS many people).

They girls slowly walked up the steps to the entrance. The Phantomess was nervous, for she hadn't shown her face in 3 years. "Also the Phantom, they say, only has half of his faced deformed…unlike yours". This was true! The Phantomess didn't have a deformed face; it was burned in a terrible fire when she was young. It only burned around her eyes, so she wore a regular mask like they wear at Masquerades.

They walked into the auditorium where the auditions were already being held. "Are we too late?" asked the Phantomess. Alice looked around the room and saw other girls waiting for there turn to sing or dance for Madam Giry. "No……as you can see…all the prissy girls are over there waiting for there turn to embarrass themselves". They laughed silently.

It seemed as though they had been sitting there for hours waiting. "Alice Leanne" Madam Giry said when the other girl had finished. Alice stood up shaking from head to toe. The Phantomess took her hand and said, "Good luck….sister".

Alice smiled at her and walked on-stage. Madam Giry looked at her, wrote something on her parchment and asked "What are you auditioning for Ms. Leanna?". It wasn't hard to tell. She had on a light blue ballet dress and white ballet slippers. "I'll be auditioning for a dancing part" Alice said. Madam Giry nodded at her and Alice started twirling and dancing. It looked as though she was dancing on air. When she finished the whole auditorium applauded, and Madam Giry stood up and said "Next…..the Phantomess de la Opera".

All eyes turned to the back of the auditorium. The Phantomess stood up and walked calmly to the stage, but she was not calm at all. She felt eyes stare at her and could hear whispers and gasps.

When she was on the stage she looked at Madam Giry who wasn't writing anything at all. She nodded at her ."Um…..don't you want to know what I'm doing?" asked the Phantomess. Madam Giry smiled at her and said "I know what your doing….your singing aren't you?". The Phantomess nodded. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Think of me…think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me…once in awhile, please promise you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back,_

_And be free; if you ever find a moment...spare a thought of me_

It was like magic! The whole room turned dark and people were appearing in the seats of the auditorium. The orchestra was in there positions. Ballet dancers were on the edge of the stage watching, including her sister.

Time had passed so quickly. It was like she got the part without even knowing it! Even her black traveling dress had changed into a beautiful red ball gown with black tulle covering it. Her brown hair was curled and a beaded pin held it. Her mask was red as well, with black beads around the edge. She was already half way finished with her song.

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned_

_Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind._

Behind the chandelier, way up high, she saw a black figure not moving at all. What was it? As she walked to the edge of the stage, to get a better view, while she was singing.

_Recall those days; look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day that I won't think of……_

It was the Phantom of the Opera without a doubt.

…_..yyyyyooooouuuuu_

He looked down at her, almost hardly blinking. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen (other than Christine), not knowing there was a man who knew her personally, Chris. He rose from his seat to get a better look at her. His fiancé, Ravelle, looked at him and rolled her eyes. She knew he was still in love with the Phantomess.

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

_They have there seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes you will think….._

_oooooffffff mmmmmeeeeeee!_

The auditorium broke into applause. She looked back up, past the chandelier, but he had gone.

"Phantomess!...Where are you?" Alice cried. She had been searching for the Phantomess, for at least an hour. Then she decided to try singing to her.

_Phantomess…..Phantomess_

The Phantomess lifted her head up at the sound of her sister's voice. "I'm in the little chapel upstairs" she cried out. Alice, heard her faintly, but sighed with relief. When she got there, she was surprised to see the Phantomess praying at the alter. Alice decided to sing again, a familiar song that Christine and Meg used to sing.

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really you were perfect_

_I only wish I knew your secret_

_Who is your great tutor?_

"I saw him Alice. I saw him! He was standing high above the crowd, on the balcony" whispered the Phantomess. Alice looked at her sister with confusion in her eyes. She sat beside her and said "Who did you see? Did you see an angel?". "I think I did…I hope I did" said the Phantomess looking at a little statue of a cherub.

They were quiet for a long time. Then Alice grab a match, lit a candle, and sat back down to pray. When she was finish she looked at her sister and asked "How long has it been since father died?". The Phantomess eyes started to water and said in a shaky voice "15 years ago…I was only 4 when he……". She started to cry, and then began to sing.

_Father once spoke of and angel_

_I used to dream he'd a appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

She got up slowly and started to walk out the door. Alice followed, listening, and watching. Though she thought she was crazy to think these things, Alice tried her best to hold back what she wanted to say.

_Here in this room he calls me softly _

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He-the unseen genius_

Alice sighed and thought to herself about what the Phantomess just sang, so she sang also.

_Phantomess you must have been dreaming_

_Stories like this can't come true_

_Phantomess you're talking in riddles,_

_And it's not like you_

The Phantomess looked at her sister with a bit of hate in her eyes. She knew Alice meant every word she sang, but the Phantomess would not give up and continued.

_Angel of Music, _

_Guide and Guardian_

_Grant to me your glory!_

Alice sang to her self "_Who is this Angel?_". Then they both started to sing as they walked around till they reached the stage.

_Angel of music_

_Hide mo longer_

_Secret and strange angel_

"I think I'll get ready for bed now" said the Phantomess. Alice nodded and when the Phantomess was just by the curtain she called out "Phantomess…..you don't believe in this…angel…do you?". She was silent, but was watching Alice liked a hawk. "Sometimes, life is more enjoyable when one dreams and hopes". With that she turned on her heel and left she sister on the stage.

It seemed ages before the Phantomess reached her room. She took out a key and unlocked the door, and closed it behind her. The room was small with a make-up desk. There was a velvet couch with wooden designs around it. Flowers surrounded the room, but they had all died and turned a blackish color. There was one thing that caught her eye, a gigantic mirror on the wall across from the door. The mirror wasn't dusty at all; it actually looked as if it had been cleaned recently.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "The door is opened" said the Phantomess as she sat at the desk. It was Chris. "My dear, how wonderful it is to see you again!" he said giving her a little hug. She turned away from him and rolled her eyes. "Look" said Chris "I still love you, I don't know what I was thinking down in your….lair". The Phantomess sighed, trying hard not to think about that day. Chris looked at her, longing for her to say to him "Oh Chris, I love you as well" but she didn't. "I'm very tired Chris so if you'll leave, I'll be very grateful". Chris gave her a hateful look and as he reached the door he said "You will be mine, sooner or later" and closed the door behind him.

About an hour later she had on her night gown which was a beautiful dress that was blood red and black frills around the edges of the long flared out sleeves and at the bottom of the dress. She was brushing her hair and walked to the door to get some fresh air, but the door was locked. Frighten she screamed "Help! Someone let me out!", but then thought of her actions as childish so she stopped. As she walked passed some lit candles they went out. She turned on her heel and realized what had happened. Soon all the candles had gone out and she was in the dark and alone……or was she? She walked over to the mirror barely seeing her reflection and turned back to try to open the door again when a mans voice from no where sang.

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph_

The Phantomess looked around the room. She was so scared yet she felt like she knew the exact song. Then it hit her! She had sung it to Chris, 3 years ago, but who was singing it now. She responded.

_Angel I hear you, speak I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me_

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last, master_

She was curious to know who was singing. Whoever it was, his voice was calming but in her mind she was terrified. He responded.

_Flattering child you shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside_

She looked at the mirror and saw nothing. She walked toward the mirror, gazing into it and as she walked closer to the mirror an outline of a man was in the mirror. Her eyes widened in amazement as she sang.

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Come to me strange angel_

She walked closer to the mirror looking at the man and realized just who he was. He was the Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
